With and Without Harry
by Miss Cookie
Summary: this is a sad fic about how Hermione and Ron cope when something happens to Harry. they know one day they will get over it...but supposedly not in Hermione's case. Read to find out the drastic change that occurs in their life.


A/N: Here is a fan-fiction ok???? Happy? It's about well…just read it…

Hermione Granger flopped down on her bed. She was totally sick of Hogwarts. She hated it! She hated being a wizard! She hated Ron, Lavender, Ginny, everybody! EVERYBODY! _Why_, she asked herself, _am I feeling this way_? Another voice answered, _because of what happened yesterday_. Tears freely flowed as she remembered that painful memory. 

**Flashback**

Ron and Hermione were eating their lunch, wondering where Harry was. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall came up to them. "Weasley, Granger, come up to Dumbledore's office please," she said quietly. Wondering what was wrong, they left their half-eaten lunch and followed the Professor. There, Dumbledore sat, looking very grave. "What's wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked. "Harry has had a run-in with Voldemort," Dumbledore said. Ron flinched at "Voldemort". Nobody knew what to make of the news. Ron looked relieved; after all Harry had had four or five run-ins with Voldemort, and had always escaped. But Hermione looked worried. What if this time Voldemort won? She shuddered. "And," Dumbledore continued, in a voice barely a whisper, "We have absolutely no idea where he is. Voldemort and the Death-Eaters have taken him somewhere. My sources cannot locate him…" He paused, and Hermione thought she could see tears in his eyes. "And…this means that he is probably…dead." Hermione gasped; Ron closed his eyes in supplication. _NO _their brains screamed, _NO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**End of Flashback**

Hermione missed Harry awfully. She missed the trio. Now it was just…her and Ron. Years passed, in this way, both Ron and Hermione were never the same. They always had a look of sadness. Most people had moved on…but not those two. When the press heard about it, they had made a huge fuss. Dumbledore tried very hard to keep it quiet but failed. There had been a huge funeral for Harry. Both Ron and Hermione, along with Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Fred and George, Percy, Lee, Cho, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and surprisingly, Draco Malfoy, had made speeches. The whole wizarding world, except for the Death Eaters, had attended. Now the seventh year of Hogwarts had come. They were leaving Hogwarts…riding the Hogwarts Express for the very last time…saying their last good byes… Hermione sniffed. Harry was still fresh on the mind. 

Even more years passed. Now, Hermione Granger had become Dr. Granger. She was twenty-four years old, and had told everyone she was not going to marry. The only person she would ever marry was dead. Ron and his wife, a muggle, lived very near. Hermione was glad she had some support. 

Hermione became an excellent doctor. Wizards came from far and wide, so that their kids could be treated by Dr. Granger. When she turned 28, Neville asked to marry her. Hermione was sure she was getting over Harry. She agreed. The wedding day came, dull and dreary. It was pouring outside. Hermione was dressing. The weird thing was, she wasn't a bit excited. Time passed, and soon the preacher was asking Neville. Neville said "I do." At this point, Hermione turned her thoughts on her dead best friend Harry, and suddenly knew this wasn't right. "NO!" she blurted out. "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!" Then she ran, ran like anything, right out of the church and Apparated to her house. She peeled off her wedding dress, threw on her pajamas and went back to bed, miserable. 

Five years later, Hermione Granger adopted a baby girl. She couldn't survive with nothing but a career. She named the baby Lily, after Harry's mother. Lily was adorable. Hermione had lots of fun with her. But as Lily grew, Hermione knew she needed a dad. And there was _no_ way she was marrying. So Lily was put back in the adoption center. Two years later, Hermione missed Lily awfully. Lily had been her life. She put all her time into that career, and though no one knew, Hermione was a millionaire. She had a cleaning maid and a full-time cook. But she'd rather have Harry any day. Suddenly, Hermione was very angry. Harry was ruining her life! _He's dead_, a voice inside her said, _D-E-A-D. Quit worrying about him. Do you need to see his body for proof? _A coincidence occurred. Dumbledore sent Hermione and Ron an owl. It read:

__

Harry's body has been discovered. He's been dead since his fifth year. Please come immediately.

Hermione grabbed her broom, and went to Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore looked at Ron and Hermione. "Harry was killed by a deadlier curse than _Avada Kadavra_. It is _Kedavra Miuculio_. This curse puts the person in terrible pain and slowly kills them. It takes two days to die." Hermione cried out, "Professor! How painful and torturous it must have been!" The Professor nodded. At this point, Hermione realized something. Harry would always be in his 5th year, at least for her and Ron. Dumbledore led them to see Harry's body. He was so…little compared to them. The body was well preserved, through many curses. They buried it the next day. 

Hermione grew to be an old woman, and was on her death bed at age 89. Amanda Weasley-Finnigan, Ron's thirty year old daughter, and her husband Kurt Finnigan, son of Seamus, stood by her bed, along with Ron, Ginny, a grown-up Lily, and a picture of Harry on the bedside table. Hermione smiled, and faded out of life quietly, a picture of Harry in her hand. Even though he died at age 16, he had always been with her--in her mind, heart, and soul.

A/N: HOW SAD!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, OK ~ Miss Cookie ~ 


End file.
